


devil

by xuyue



Series: mooncake slices [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Knife Metaphors, Pining, all lowercase im sorry, high school setting, iwaizumi tries to be suave, muji pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyue/pseuds/xuyue
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is the devil incarnate, of this you are a hundred percent sure.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: mooncake slices [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	devil

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT mention or recommend my fics on tiktok. i'm running out of very specific threats to put here.

iwaizumi hajime is the devil incarnate. of this, you’re a hundred percent sure. 

he leans back in his seat as yamamura-sensei drones on about chloroplasts, sending a sidelong glance towards the windows before raising his pen to his lips and doing the _thing_.

of course, there were many _things_ that he did that made your heart feel like it was going to commandeer an industrial oil drill to burrow its way out of your chest but this _thing_ in particular was one of the worst.

you watch, with well-practiced subtlety, as he places the top bit of the instrument between his teeth, slotting it right next to his right canine. his lips, a dusky deep pink, press against the translucent plastic and you can’t help but think about what it would be like to be a pen. to be captured between those teeth, to have those lips on yours.

you’re more than aware of how idiotic and desperate the thought is, but really, if a genie showed up at that exact moment you know you’d risk it all. life as iwaizumi hajime’s 200 yen muji pen truly doesn’t seem all that awful, especially when he’s holding it like this.

someone beside you sneezes and you startle, immediately turning your attention back to the blackboard in front of you. there’s a snicker from the desk of your best friend and you cover your face with your hands as you try to hide your furious blush. 

you spend the rest of class thoroughly flustered and trying not to imagine a life of non-sentience as a writing utensil.

you’re only partially successful.

-

“you know you can just talk to him, right?” natsumi remarks at the end of class. “he’s a really nice guy.”

you drop your own pens into the pocket of your keroppi pencilcase. “i know he’s a nice guy,” you say, keeping your voice low as you watch the boy in question exit the classroom. “i just...i don’t know. he doesn’t even know who i am.”

she rolls her eyes, “you guys have went to the same schools since you were like eleven. he asked you two weeks ago for biology notes because the volleyball team had an away game. why would he ask you and not someone else?”

“i don’t know,” you admit. the aforementioned moment had been overwhelming for you; when he’d asked, you had stared at him for a good fifteen seconds before shoving your notebook at him and immediately speed-walking away without inquiring about its return. thankfully, you’d found it on your desk two days later in pristine condition but he’d made no effort to talk to you after that.

“all i’m _saying_ is that you should give it a go before we graduate and you never see him again.”

there’s wisdom in her words, or maybe just common sense. it’s difficult to tell because you don’t think you have the latter anymore. at least not when it comes to him.

“i can’t,” you say truthfully. “i think i’d drop dead.”

she makes a pinched face but doesn’t dispute your claim. 

you both head out of the classroom and a part of you is glad that the day is over. that way you wouldn’t have to face any more attacks on your dignity by one iwaizumi hajime. 

however, almost predictably, the universe laughs in your face as you round the corner at the end of the hallway. 

there, in all his tanned, muscled glory is the boy of your dreams, refilling his water bottle with the sleeves of his periwinkle uniform shirt rolled up to his elbows. thankfully, he’s concentrated on the task at hand and hasn’t noticed your presence yet.

“i forgot to ask yamamura-sensei something,” natsumi says suddenly, much louder than necessary. you shoot her a withering glare and before you can do something clever like offer to go with her, she turns and skitters back in the opposite direction. 

you turn to face the object of your desire, who is now looking at you with just a hint of surprise. 

“hi,” you say, your mouth uncomfortably dry. 

“hey,” he returns casually, screwing the lid of his bottle closed. much to your shame, your eyes follow every movement of muscle in his forearms. from this alone, you know instantly that you’re not going to make it out of this interaction alive. 

“thanks for returning my notes,” you say, fiddling with the hair tie around your wrist. you twist it, pulling it tight against your skin. 

he smiles and suddenly your knees feel weak. “thanks for, uh, throwing them at me.”

you flush maddeningly. “i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to i just...”

there’s a subtly amused glint in his eyes now. “you just...?” he asks, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards into a smile. 

you can’t pinpoint why but it suddenly feels like you’re navigating a minefield.

“i, uh,” you swallow. he takes a step towards you, his sleeves still rolled up, his wrists still exposed, and his face still gorgeous. this hallway was a rarely used one and around you, the after school foot traffic was already beginning to thin out. 

“i just...panicked?” you squeak out, pulling even harder at the elastic.

he gives you an imperceptible look. “why would you panic? was there something you didn’t want me to see in there?”

“ _no_ , no.” you respond, shaking your head vigorously. “it’s just, um. i think it’s just, y'know... _you_.”

he smiles then and you feel vulnerable, pinned down in place like a frog prepped for dissection. he takes another step towards you and his teeth glint in the light. you’re reminded of the razor-sharp edge of a scalpel.

“and what about me makes you panic?” 

you almost wheeze. he’s cutting into you now, exposing the bits of you you’d tried so hard to keep in the dark. 

“ _well_ ,” you manage to say as your heart does its best impression of the chestburster alien from alien (1979). “it’s just um—”

“i see the way you look at me in class,” he interjects, less accusatory and more observational. he’s still smirking, his teeth bared like knives. 

“oh,” you utter, stumbling back. there’s only a wall behind you now. “ _fuck_.”

he leans in and you catch a hint of laundry detergent and something warm and woodsy. “there’s no need to worry,” he chuckles. “i think it’s kind of cute.”

you blush furiously beneath his gaze as you try to look elsewhere. there’s still enough space between the two of you for an escape, but even though your body is telling you to run, the part of your brain lacking in common sense wants to see where this’ll go.

then, a realization hits you. 

“wait, y-you know i look at you in class?” you question, frowning slightly as you look up at him.

he cocks his head and you silently admire the movement of muscles in his neck. “yes? you’re not very subtle, to be honest.”

“so you were doing _all that_ just for me?”

it’s his turn to blush now, but your small sense of victory is quashed by the incoming realization of how _good_ he looks flustered. you curse every higher being you can name; you could never win in this scenario.

“i-i mean it was kind of _fun_ ,” he stammers, clapping a hand to the back of his neck. “to see you squirm like that.”

you puff out your cheeks before straightening up. 

“iwaizumi-kun,” you declare, pouting slightly. “you’re _mean_.” 

he laughs then; a short, genuine sound that seems to break the spell around you.

“that’s fair,” he says abashedly.

“i can’t believe you’d play with a poor girl’s feelings like that,” you shake your head. “how _cruel_.”

his smile returns. “so this poor girl has _feelings_ for me then?”

“well, y-yeah,” you stutter. “don’t know why else i—why else i’d be looking at you.”

“oh,” he says, unscrewing the lid of his water bottle. you watch as he takes a gulp and to your misfortune, his adam’s apple does the terribly attractive thing of bobbing up and down the column of his neck. “then wanna go out sometime?”

you stare for a few seconds more, letting the words bounce around in your head like pinballs. 

“are you making fun of me?”

he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “no? i think you’re, _uh_ , i think you’re really cute.”

your pulse picks up again and you yank at the elastic around your wrist in an attempt to bring yourself back to reality. there’s no way this can be _really_ happening right now. not to _you_ and not from _him_.

“so, um,” he says, breaking through your reverie. his cheeks are dusted pink, “is saturday night, okay?”

your heart thrums against your ribcage.

“yeah,” you smile. “saturday night is okay.”

“cool,” he grins, and a sort of frantic energy spreads throughout your body in response. 

“cool,” you parrot back, also smiling like an idiot.

“alright,” he laughs, a little awkwardly. nonetheless, he’s visibly brighter than before. 

“see you then.”

-

 **to: natsumi 🌸  
[17:35]**  
HE ASKED ME OUT?

 **[17:35]**  
HELLO???

 **from: natsumi 🌸  
[17:37]**  
oh ?

 **[17:38]**  
you’re welcome :3

 **[17:38]**  
when and where?

 **to: natsumi 🌸  
[17:40]**  
WAIT...

 **[17:40]**  
I DON’T KNOW

 **from: natsumi 🌸  
[17:41]**  
? what do you mean you don’t know?

 **to: natsumi 🌸  
[17:41]**  
I DON’T KNOW HE JUST SAID SATURDAY NIGHT

 **from: natsumi 🌸  
[17:41]**  
text him for details?

 **to: natsumi 🌸  
[17:42]**  
i....i don’t think i have his number

 **from: natsumi 🌸  
[17:43]**  
oh my god i can’t believe i have to do this for you too

 **to: natsumi 🌸  
[17:43]**  
wym???

five minutes later your phone buzzes with a text.

 **from: [unknown number]  
** [17:48]  
hey, this is hajime :)

**Author's Note:**

> current concern: my teeth are too sensitive for smoothies and slushes T.T  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Iunaryear) | [tumblr](https://stelleum.tumblr.com)


End file.
